


breathe you in (till I hallucinate)

by ohjenniekim



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, jennie the perfect student, rosie the rebel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohjenniekim/pseuds/ohjenniekim
Summary: Kim Jennie knows two things about Park Chaeyoung.Park Chaeyoung is the school’s troublemaker. From showing up late to most of her classes, to getting caught smoking under the bleachers—usually when the name Park Chaeyoung is mentioned, it’s not anything good.That’s why the second thing Jennie knows about Park Chaeyoung is that she has to stay far, far away from her.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 25
Kudos: 283





	breathe you in (till I hallucinate)

**Author's Note:**

> hi sorry for any grammar mistakes I'm running very low on sleep <3

Kim Jennie knows two things about Park Chaeyoung. 

Park Chaeyoung is the school’s troublemaker. From showing up late to most of her classes, to getting caught smoking under the bleachers—usually when the name Park Chaeyoung is mentioned, it’s not anything good. 

That’s why the second thing Jennie knows about Park Chaeyoung is that she has to stay far, far away from her. 

Jennie is the picture perfect high school student. Straight A’s, president of the student council, president of the debate team, all the teachers love her, and all the students envy her. That’s why Jennie promised herself that she’ll _never_ associate herself with someone like Park Chaeyoung.

It worked out well for years. They’ve been in the same school ever since they’re kids but Jennie has never said as much as a ‘hello’ to the blonde. 

Jennie’s happy about that.

Staying as far away as possible from Park Chaeyoung means she will never get in trouble.

So with the years of experience of avoiding Park Chaeyoung, Jennie doesn’t know how she got to this point. Maybe the universe wants to teach her a lesson, maybe the universe just doesn't like her, or maybe Jennie has simply run out of luck. Because one moment she’s taking down notes and the next, her history teacher has paired her up with the person she swore she’ll never interact with.

When class is over and everyone rushes out, Jennie goes up to the teacher because this is unfair, _Park Chaeyoung isn’t even in class today_. And when he answers Jennie’s complaints with a shrug and a tone so final that Jennie knows he won’t change his mind, Jennie knows she's screwed.

-

“I can’t believe this is happening.”

“Me neither,” Lisa sighs, unwrapping her lunch. “Can’t believe Jisoo is sick today and I have to put up with your ass alone.”

Jennie rolls her eyes. They’re sitting at their usual table at the cafeteria, the spot where Jisoo usually sits empty. “You would be nicer to me if you knew what just happened to me.”

“Did you get detention?”

“As if,” Jennie scoffs. “Now that I think about it, this is worse.”

Lisa turns to look at the brunette, eyebrow raising in question. “What could be worse than that in Kim Jennie’s standards?”

“This stupid history project.”

“You calling an assignment stupid? That’s a first.”

Jennie lets out a sigh, placing her head on the table. “It’s because I got paired up with Park Chaeyoung.”

“No way.”

Jennie doesn’t have to look at Lisa to know that the blonde is trying not to laugh at her. Jennie grunts in reply, her friends always make fun of her every time she’s miserable about something.

“You know, Jen,” Lisa nudges Jennie, the latter finally lifting her head. “She’s actually not that bad.”

Jennie furrows her brows. “You’ve talked to her?”

“She’s in the dance club.”

“What?” her eyes widening in surprise. “Park Chaeyoung? _Dance club_?”

“Well—not officially. She helps me with choreography sometimes.”

“Wait, you’re _friends_ with her?”

Lisa rolls her eyes. “You sound so dramatic right now.”

“I just can’t wrap my head around the fact that you’re friends with _Park Chaeyoung_.”

“Stop saying her name like that,” Lisa laughs. “Sure, she brings trouble wherever she goes, but she’s not as bad as people made her out to be.”

“I doubt that,” Jennie crosses her arms. “Do you remember that time when she showed up to school one morning with her face so bruised up, all we could see was bandages?”

“Yeah,” Lisa says, taking a bite out of her lunch. “Didn’t she get into a fight with Jackson?”

“Exactly!” Jennie slaps Lisa’s arm repeatedly. “She started a fight with the captain of the football team. She’s insane.”

“I mean, she must’ve had her reasons.” Lisa trails off.

Jennie shrugs. “She’s still bad news.”

“And she’s also your history project partner,” Lisa grins at the brunette. “I have her number if you want.”

“No, it’s fine,” Jennie sighs, once again placing her head on the table. “I’ll go look for her after school.”

“Cheer up, grumpy. I have a feeling you’ll like her.”

Jennie scoffs. “I think you’re way off, but sure.”

-

_lili: chu, first day without you here and jen is a grumpy mess_

_jen: I’m in pain stfu_

_chu: what’d I miss_

_lili: jen’s on her way to talk to park chaeyoung_

_chu: ????_

_jen: it’s not what you think_

_jen: I have to talk to her about our history project_

_chu: oh lol_

_chu: ...goodluck?_

_jen: thx I need it_

_lili: vry dramatic_

-

Jennie has never imagined herself to be where she is right now. Everyone knows that under the bleachers is the spot where you go when you want to do things that you don’t want the teachers to see—like smoking, or maybe making out with someone. Or other things, Jennie doesn’t really know, _because she has never been here._

And Jennie won’t ever step foot in here if it’s not because of Park Chaeyoung.

The second she steps under the bleachers, the faint smell of smoke wafts up her nose and she has to blink back a couple of times because it’s not as bright as she expected. She figures it’s probably because it’s going to rain soon.

As Jennie takes more steps forward, she realizes that no one was there and that maybe she should’ve accepted Lisa’s offer of Park Chaeyoung’s number.

Jennie sighs and pulls out her phone from the pocket of her jeans. She’s about to press call on Lisa’s contact when a voice startles her.

“Looking for me?”

Jennie turns around and standing in front of her was the person she’s looking for.

(And Jennie doesn’t know why but the sight of Park Chaeyoung in her leather jacket and messy blonde hair is making her heart beat faster than it should.)

“I am.” Jennie replies, walking towards her.

“ _The_ Kim Jennie is looking for me? To what do I owe the pleasure?”

(Jennie hates the way Park Chaeyoung’s smirk doesn’t do anything to calm her racing heart.)

“You weren’t in history class today,” Jennie crosses her arms. “Why?”

“So you’re worried about me.”

“Why would I be?” Jennie narrows her eyes at the blonde. “We’re partners for a project.”

“Cool.”

Jennie wants to scream at how frustrated she is at this whole thing. Park Chaeyoung doesn’t care about her grades, she has proven that many times when teachers have always used her as an example of having multiple failing grades. Jennie wonders how she was able to still stay in school after all this time.

“Look,” Jennie rubs her temple. “I’m not thrilled about this either—”

“Who says I’m not thrilled?”

“You’re _Park Chaeyoung_ , I highly doubt you’d be thrilled about an assignment.”

“Maybe for once I’m thrilled because I have you as a partner.”

“Whatever,” Jennie rolls her eyes. “As I was saying, you probably don’t want to do this, right? Which is fine, because what I’ll do is that I’ll get it done and I’ll still put in your name.”

Chaeyoung gives her a confused look. “So you’ll do all the work?”

“Exactly. We don’t have to interact at all, problem solved.”

“You don’t want to hang with me?” Chaeyoung pouts. “I’m sad, Kim Jennie.”

And Jennie is starting to feel the heat rising to her cheeks—no, it's not because of the pout on Park Chaeyoung’s face showing just how plump her lips are and it's definitely not because of the sudden thought that flashes in Jennie’s mind of how those lips would feel on her own. No, Jennie will argue that it's _not_ because of all that. It’s because it has started raining and it’s making it even stuffier under the bleachers.

“I’m going to leave now,” Jennie announces. “It was good to talk to you.”

When Jennie walks past her, Jennie doesn’t expect the blonde to grab her by the wrist (and she doesn’t expect Park Chaeyoung’s touch to be so gentle).

“Wait,” Chaeyoung starts. “We’re partners, right? I should at least contribute to something.”

Jennie looks down at her wrist, still seeing the younger’s hand around it. “Uhm, I won’t tell anyone, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Chaeyoung lets go of her hold (and Jennie would be lying if she says she doesn’t feel slight disappointment). “It’s not because of that. I just want to do it.”

Jennie still looks unconvinced. And Chaeyoung must’ve noticed too, because she rolls her eyes and murmurs, “Is my reputation really _that_ bad that me wanting to participate in my own assignment so surprising?”

“Yes? It’s a two-month long project. Even _I’m_ exhausted just thinking about it.”

Chaeyoung ignores Jennie’s answer and proceeds to pull out her phone. She unlocks it and hands it to Jennie.

Jennie looks at her questioningly and Chaeyoung sighs. “Put your number in.”

“My number?”

“How should we contact each other about the project?”

Jennie stays quiet for a moment, taking in the blonde’s face. Chaeyoung looks determined and it’s weird to Jennie because she figures she would just accept Jennie’s offer of doing all the work for her. “You’re serious about this.”

“Just put your damn number and we’ll figure a schedule out.”

Jennie is still looking at Chaeyoung skeptically but slowly reaches out to take the phone and puts her number in nonetheless. 

And when Jennie sees that her phone wallpaper is a selfie of her kissing an aquarium tank that has an orange fish inside, Jennie wonders just how much she knows about Park Chaeyoung.

-

Their first meeting doesn’t go well—Jennie expected this.

They agreed to meet at the library after school the next day and Jennie has been sitting there, waiting for an hour until she decides to give up because the blonde is nowhere to be found.

Jennie gets up and slings her backpack over her shoulder. She makes it to the parking lot and is about to unlock her car when she hears a voice call out to her.

“Jennie!”

Jennie doesn’t have to turn around to know who the voice belongs to. It’s the same voice she heard yesterday under the bleachers (and the voice that somehow made it to her dream last night, but Jennie will never admit this).

Jennie ignores the calls and keeps on walking. She’s a few steps away from her car when suddenly Park Chaeyoung catches up to her and jumps in front of her, making Jennie jump slightly and halting her steps.

“Hey.” Chaeyoung says, trying to catch her breath.

Jennie crosses her arms. “What do you want?”

“I’m sorry I’m late.”

“Ten minutes is late, an hour just means you never wanted to come in the first place.”

Chaeyoung winces. “I do want to come, I swear. I overslept.”

Jennie looks unamused. “It’s 3 p.m.”

“I know,” Chaeyoung flashes her a sheepish smile. “I decided to take a nap while I wait for your debate club to end, but I overslept.”

And Jennie would have never believed that excuse if it’s not for the groggy voice and the pillow face the blonde is wearing. So Jennie just sighs and motions for Chaeyoung to follow her as she walks towards the bleachers because that’s the only place she could think of going since the library is closing soon.

-

“I really am sorry for making you wait.”

They’re sitting at the top of the bleachers, Jennie at the tallest step with her laptop on her lap and Chaeyoung looking up at her from one step below. 

“It’s fine,” Jennie’s replies were short. She’s still a little bit annoyed at the whole situation. If she could’ve picked a partner for history class, it would be Jisoo. Jisoo will never be late and Jisoo will never annoy her this much.

But the way that Chaeyoung keeps on apologizing every few minutes and looking away with a pout on her face when Jennie doesn’t respond, Jennie is also sure that Jisoo will never make her heart flutter the way it does around Park Chaeyoung—and Jennie doesn’t want to think of what this could mean.

-

After an hour of sitting uncomfortably under the hot sun, Jennie figures out another thing about Park Chaeyoung.

Park Chaeyoung is incredibly smart and Jennie is surprised at how eloquent the blonde is when she lists down everything she knows about Korean history. 

“You fail almost all your classes.” Jennie speaks up.

“Yes,” Chaeyoung nods. “What does that have to do with anything I just said?”

“I just wasn’t expecting you to say all that.”

Chaeyoung grins at her. “Do you like surprises, Jennie?”

“Uhm, I guess.” Jennie stares back at her confused.

Chaeyoung hums. “Then I guess I’ll have to keep on surprising you.”

Jennie doesn’t respond because she doesn’t know how to. So she focuses her attention back to her laptop and tries her best to type something down in order to take her mind off how Park Chaeyoung is doing something to her and she’s not sure if it's a good thing or not.

-

Their next meeting starts off well. Chaeyoung is early, Jennie walks into the library to find the blonde already there, her usual leather jacket folded on the chair next to her.

It’s a week after their first meeting and Jennie will never admit it, but she has been looking forward to this day for the whole week.

(It’s because she just wants to get this project done, she would convince herself.)

(Not because in the classes she has with Chaeyoung, the blonde always sits at the back when Jennie sits at the front, so Jennie never really gets to see her.)

(No, it’s not because of this.)

“Hi, boss,” Chaeyoung smiles at Jennie. “I didn’t oversleep today.”

“That’s good to hear,” Jennie says, sitting down and opening her bag to take out her laptop.

“I know you’re proud of me.”

Jennie rolls her eyes, a small smile on her lips. “Where do you even take your naps?”

“Under the bleachers.”

“Seriously?” Jennie raises her eyebrows. “That must be uncomfortable.”

Chaeyoung shrugs. “There’s a bed.”

“I’m sorry—what?”

“There’s this small mattress. I don’t know who it belongs to or why it’s there, but it’s there.”

Jennie nods, a confused expression still on her face. “I see.”

“I can take you there sometime.”

Jennie doesn’t know if Chaeyoung meant it in a flirty way, but judging by the smirk on her face, she did. So Jennie just rolls her eyes and types in the password to her laptop. “You should take me out to dinner first.”

“Okay, I will.” Chaeyoung says it so nonchalantly and Jennie wonders if Chaeyoung’s stomach is filling up with butterflies too.

-

It’s not until the third meeting that they started to text each other with stuff unrelated to the project.

_chae: did u know that chipmunks have 4 toes on their back paws but 5 toes on their front ones_

_jen: no?_

_chae: well now u do :-)_

_jen: did you know that you look like you’re part of the chipmunk family?_

_chae: bye_

_chae: hey_

_jen: what’s up_

_chae: nothin, just thinking about u_

_jen: why_

_chae: just because_

_jen: are you expecting me to say that I’m thinking about you too_

_chae: you are? :D_

_jen: no_

_chae: whatever ;(_

_jen: why was the chipmunk late for work?_

_chae: did I miss a conversation somewhere_

_jen: because traffic was nuts_

_chae: …_

_chae: I love it_

And it’s not until the fifth meeting that Jennie realizes another thing about Park Chaeyoung, and that is: Park Chaeyoung makes her smile a lot. 

Jennie wonders what people think about the stupid smile on her face every time she receives a text from her. Even Jisoo and Lisa have been pestering her non-stop about it and Jennie is running out of excuses as to why with every notification of her phone, her lips seem to curve upwards automatically.

_chae: u look beautiful_

_jen: ?_

_chae: just stating what I see_

_jen: you’re not even here_

_chae: I am, on ur right_

_jen: oh wow_

_jen: aren’t you always out smoking under the bleachers during lunch?_

_chae: you pay attention :D_

Jennie stops once she reads Chaeyoung’s text because she _does_ pay attention. 

Suddenly, Jennie can’t count on her fingers anymore about how many things she knows about Park Chaeyoung.

Park Chaeyoung has a ‘resting bitch face’, that's one of the reasons why people are scared of her. She never smiles when she walks down the hallway, her face barely shows any emotion.

Park Chaeyoung likes to intimidate people, she does that when people stare at her too long and she glares at them in return. And when they scurry away, she would smile in amusement.

Park Chaeyoung likes to get into trouble, it’s like she purposely wants to get into trouble with how she picks a fight with someone every week and how she always talks back to the teacher.

Park Chaeyoung is exactly how people paint her out to be—a reckless troublemaker who doesn’t care about anything and is always angry at the world about something.

But at the same time, Jennie knows that's not everything about her.

Jennie knows that Park Chaeyoung is warm and gentle and she has different types of smile. Park Chaeyoung has a small smile every time she locks eyes with Jennie in the hallways. Park Chaeyoung has that smile that reaches her eyes when she laughs at something Jennie says even though Jennie’s pretty sure it’s not even that funny. Park Chaeyoung has a wistful smile every time the day ends and Jennie leaves in her car and she leaves in her motorcycle.

Jennie knows that Park Chaeyoung taps her foot repeatedly when she’s focusing on doing something. Jennie knows that Park Chaeyoung has the attention span of a five year old because every five minutes, she would whine about how she’s hungry or how she’s getting tired of the library.

Jennie knows that Park Chaeyoung is funny and she makes Jennie laugh so much that Jennie has lost track about how many times the librarian has told her to keep it down.

Jennie knows that Park Chaeyoung is sweet and charming and she says things that make Jennie want to run home and hide because her cheeks would always redden up.

Jennie knows that she likes seeing a smile on Park Chaeyoung’s face a thousand times more than the scowl she’s known to have. 

_chae: hey? why are u spacing out_

And even though Jennie feels she now knows everything about Park Chaeyoung, Jennie realizes that she still doesn’t know one thing about her. 

Jennie doesn’t know why Park Chaeyoung is so different when she’s around Jennie. 

-

Jennie is a problem-solver. That is one of the reasons why she’s such a good student—once she encounters a problem, she immediately thinks of ways to figure it out and most of the time, it’ll only take her a couple of hours to do so.

And so, Jennie is baffled at how she still can’t figure out the mystery of Park Chaeyoung.

Jennie has spent most of their time together wondering why Park Chaeyoung seems to smile more when Jennie’s there or why no one but Jennie sees the sparkle in Park Chaeyoung’s eyes that is brighter than any star out there, but the answer seems to never come to her.

So when their project has finally ended and they would no longer have their weekly meetings at the library, Jennie should’ve noticed the dejected look on Chaeyoung’s face and that should’ve given her a clue to the answer she has been so desperately searching for.

But apparently Jennie is not that smart after all, because once their last meeting ended, Jennie bids Chaeyoung goodbye and goes home to spend the rest of her day watching Netflix. 

And when Chaeyoung doesn’t text her at night like she usually would, Jennie doesn’t think much of it and goes to sleep instead.

-

Jennie doesn’t see Chaeyoung the following week. She’s not in the cafeteria, or in the hallways, or even in the classes they share once Jennie looks to the back of the classroom where the blonde usually sits.

Chaeyoung doesn’t text her either and Jennie knows she should’ve text her first, but she figures Chaeyoung's just busy so she doesn’t reach out.

And when Jennie doesn’t see Chaeyoung in school for another week but Lisa and Jisoo sees the blonde everywhere, Jennie realizes that Park Chaeyoung has been avoiding her.

-

Jennie has never been good with feelings. Especially if it involves someone who she has swore she would stay far, far away from.

So she has been ignoring all these feelings inside of her, ignoring the way her heart speeds up at the mention of Park Chaeyoung, ignoring how her dreams are now filled with Park Chaeyoung’s sweet face.

But it’s reached a point where Jennie _can’t_ ignore it anymore because the ache in her heart after not having heard from Chaeyoung in weeks was getting bigger and bigger.

It’s that yearning in her chest that causes her to walk to Chaeyoung’s spot under the bleachers in hopes that she’s there. And when Jennie sees her leaning against a pole, one hand in the pocket of her leather jacket and the other holding a cigarette, Jennie finally admits that she might be in love with Park Chaeyoung.

“Hi.”

Jennie could see Chaeyoung slightly jump in surprise at her voice. She turns around and her eyes widen when they lock with Jennie’s.

“Jennie.” Chaeyoung says, her tone clearly showing that she’s not expecting to see her.

“Are you avoiding me?” Jennie jumps straight to the point.

“W-what? No,” Chaeyoung stammers, throwing her cigarette to the ground and stepping on it. “What makes you think so?”

Jennie just rolls her eyes and steps closer to Chaeyoung. “I’m not stupid, you know.”

“I know, you have straight A’s.”

“That’s not what I mean,” Jennie groans. “I haven’t heard from you in weeks.”

When Chaeyoung doesn’t reply, Jennie adds in a whisper, “I miss you.”

Chaeyoung still doesn’t reply, she just keeps on staring at Jennie with a look that Jennie can’t comprehend.

A second later, when Chaeyoung reaches forward and pulls Jennie’s face towards her and Jennie can taste the smoke on Chaeyoung’s lips, Jennie realizes that the answer she’s searching for seems to be simpler than she anticipated.

-

Now Jennie doesn’t remember why she promised herself to stay as far away as possible from Park Chaeyoung. And Jennie doesn’t know how she could be happy about never having spoken to the blonde before.

Because with the way Chaeyoung picks her up in the classes they don’t have together just to walk Jennie to her next class and the way Chaeyoung always wait up for Jennie’s debate club to end before driving her home on her motorcycle, Jennie can list down a hundred more reasons why she should always stay near to Park Chaeyoung.

Because Park Chaeyoung feels like sunshine and Park Chaeyoung makes Jennie feel like she’s always walking on clouds. 

Now when the name Park Chaeyoung is mentioned, Jennie knows it’s everything good in the world all at once.


End file.
